Cincuenta sombras de Kate
by El Punto Giu
Summary: Un ejemplo de lo que podría haber sucedido si Kate no hubiese estado enferma el día de la entrevista.


**1**

Por fin he llegado. Justo a tiempo. Estoy ante la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Grey, este enorme edificio de veinte plantas. El estilo es bastante sencillo y moderno. Las palabras GREY HOUSE destacan a duras penas con su discreto tono metálico sobre las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Aunque, bien mirado, de discretas sólo tienen el color. Su función es recordarte que estás a punto de entrar en el templo de un dios de los negocios. El único dios de la zona. Aquí somos monoteístas. ¡Ja! Debería usar eso de alguna forma.

"GREY". Le va el nombre. ¿Qué sentirá al verlo ahí cada mañana? Tengo que preguntárselo.

Entro en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. La sensación que me transmite es de frío. Al igual que las fotos suyas que he visto en internet. Bueno, tiene que ser frío y calculador, ¿no? Por eso ha llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. No amasas una fortuna haciendo amigos.

También es guapo. Para qué negarlo. Ya veremos en persona. Lástima que sea gay. ¿Me atreveré...? Sí.

Desde el otro lado de un -para variar- frío mostrador de piedra me está sonriendo amablemente una atractiva chica rubia. Va muy arreglada. Ex Miss Algo seguro. Lleva una americana gris oscura y una falda blanca. El conjunto resulta muy elegante. Suerte que contaba con que aquí todo el mundo iría impecable. Mi traje juvenil de falda entallada tal vez un poquito corta y americana color burdeos no tiene nada que envidiarle a su estilo. Y ella lo ha notado. Sí, tú fíjate todo lo que quieras, guapa, que no encontrarás algo así por menos de mil dólares. Dudo mucho que el señor Grey te pague tan bien. Al menos juraría que me miras con envidia sana. Venga, va, me caes bien.

-Vengo a ver al señor Grey. Soy Katherine Kavanagh.

-Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Kavanagh. -Hace las comprobaciones de rigor-. Sí, tiene cita a las dos. -Instintivamente, miro mi reloj: son menos diez-. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Kavanagh. -Espera pacientemente a que firme el libro de visitas antes de proseguir-. Es el último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE.

-Gracias. -No hay nada como que te den las gracias con una sonrisa. Por eso yo siempre lo hago.

-De nada. -Le ha encantado.

Me dirijo hacia los ascensores, sobrepasando para ello a los guardias ataviados con favorecedores trajes negros. ¡Qué descarados! No hacía falta que me desnudaran con la mirada con la excusa de comprobar si escondo ningún objeto peligroso. Me imagino que estos dos están acostumbrados a tontear con las empleadas. Viendo lo acicalados que van, se diría que al señor Grey le gusta que sus trabajadores transmitan la misma imagen pulcra que su empresa. Una cosa es que cuiden su aspecto quienes tratan directamente con los clientes, proveedores o con los meros visitantes como yo, y otra bien distinta es que lo hagan también los guardias de seguridad. Christian Grey es, sin duda, un perfeccionista. ¿Cómo irá él vestido? Me lo imagino con traje y corbata. Me apuesto el color -vuelvo a mirar a la recepcionista-: gris. Si va de gris, no me morderé la lengua durante la entrevista. Grey de gris... Tiene gracia. Un hombre gris, vestido de gris, y apellidado Grey. ¿Por qué me cae mal? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Ascensores rápidos. No le gusta perder el tiempo. Tal vez no debería formarme una idea preconcebida sobre él basándome en estos estúpidos detalles.

Vaya, vaya, vaya... Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor he sentido un déjà vu. Otro vestíbulo enorme de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, otro mostrador y otra rubia tras él. Lo único, que esta Miss va de blanco y negro, no de gris y blanco. ¿Qué me dice eso del señor Grey? ¿Es un hombre cuadriculado?

-Señorita Kavanagh, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? -me pregunta esta rubia, señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Le contesto con una sonrisa y me encamino hacia allí. Detrás de las aparantemente cómodas butacas, hay una pared de cristal ejerciendo de frontera de una gran sala de reuniones que contiene en su interior una enorme mesa de madera oscura y un montón de sillas a juego. Más allá, veo un ventanal que va desde el suelo hasta el techo. La vista de Seattle resulta digna de un dios en las alturas. A mí me costaría concentrarme ahí dentro. Muy bonito todo, sí, pero poco práctico para los negocios.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un rápido vistazo. Me gusta hablar con naturalidad, dejándome llevar por la conversación sin tener que seguir las pautas forzadas de un guion, así que prefiero asegurarme por última vez de que no se me va a quedar ningún tema en el tintero. No hay problema. Lo tengo todo controlado. Has nacido para esto, Kate. Que alguien me dé un beso de felicitación.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante. Si bien no es tan atractiva como las otras dos, tiene su aquel. Esta no pasó de Miss Simpatía.

Caramba con el señor Grey. Lo mismo me he equivocado. De ser así, en vista de que le van las rubias, no tendré muchos problemas para tirármelo. Será un auténtico placer mangonearlo a mi antojo. Convertiré a esta fiera de los negocios en un cariñoso perrito faldero. Joder, Kate, no te pongas cachonda ahora. Un poquito de profesionalidad. Primero la entrevista.

-¿Señorita Kavanagh? -me pregunta Miss Simpatía.

-Sí. Soy yo.

-El señor Grey la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

-Sí, gracias.

Con la americana parezco más profesional, pero la bonita blusa blanca que llevo debajo realza mis formas. Si finalmente no es gay, estará perdido.

-¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-No.

Frunce el ceño y le lanza una mirada cargada de reproche a la chica del mostrador.

-¿Quiere un té, café, agua? -me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

-Un poco de agua, gracias.

Si van a echarle la bronca, que sea por algo.

-Olivia, tráele a la señorita Kavanagh un vaso de agua, por favor -dice en tono serio. De Miss Simpatía nada.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Kavanagh. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Grey la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Me apiado de Olivia. Si tienen que disculparse en su nombre por un detalle tan insignificante, lo lleva claro. Se ve que el señor Grey es muy exigente.

La susodicha reaparece tras unos pocos segundos con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Kavanagh.

-Gracias.

Mi sonrisa dulce la tranquiliza. Este agua tan fría me va a dejar ronca durante una semana por lo menos, pero cualquiera no bebe ahora. Me da miedo que le abran un expediente.

Con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, la rubia antipática se dirige junto a ella de regreso al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra como si un caballo estuviese de paseo por allí. Se sientan casi a la vez, y ambas siguen trabajando.

Me quedo ensimismada observando a la pobre Olivia. A pesar del desliz, se la ve desenvolviéndose bastante bien en sus tareas. Otras en su lugar se habrían autoinmolado por no haber recordado ofrecerme algo de beber. Entonces se abre la puerta del despacho, y sale por ella un afroamericano alto y atractivo. Menudo bombón de chocolate con leche. Tiene estilo. Hace una pausa en su marcha y se vuelve hacia el interior del despacho.

-Grey, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

Intuyo que la respuesta es sí. No sé si la he escuchado realmente o si me he imaginado que un hombre del calibre de Christian Grey habla de negocios en los campos de golf tal y como hace mi padre.

El afroamericano me ve y me sonríe. Me analiza discretamente al alejarse, no como los guardias.

Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. A esta ya no se le pasará una más.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas -nos dice a todas el bombón a modo de despedida, metiéndose al fin en el ascensor.

-El señor Grey la recibirá ahora, señorita Kavanagh. Puede pasar -me dice la marimandona.

Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta abierta con paso firme.

-No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente -me dice sonriéndome, toda amabilidad. No te molestes; ya me caes mal.

Nada más entrar, me encuentro con unas bonitas vistas, pero no de Seattle. De pie ante mí está él: alto, pelo rebelde de color cobrizo del largo ideal para tirar de él y peculiares ojos grises. Es muchísimo más guapo en persona, y, además, en las fotos no se aprecia ese cuerpazo moldeado ligeramente por el ejercicio. Como a mí me gusta. Encaja perfectamente en mi tipo. Se me van los ojos a sus golosos labios gruesos. Muy tentadores. Después, reparo en la ropa y recuerdo la apuesta conmigo misma. Lleva un carísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Gané. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Señorita Kavanagh -me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos. Me gusta su voz. Siempre me fijo en ese detalle-. Soy Christian Grey.

-Encantada de conocerle. Ante todo, gracias por concederme la entrevista. Sé que su tiempo es muy valioso.

Le doy la mano y nos saludamos. Se me hace efímero el contacto con su piel. Por favor, que no sea gay.

Se muestra impasible ante mi presencia. Tendré que tontear un poco para salir de dudas. ¡Qué demonios! Gané la apuesta. Se lo preguntaré directamente.

-¿Quiere sentarse? -me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

-Claro.

Mientras me siento, analizo su hábitat. Su despacho es muy amplio. Sin duda, está diseñado para recibir a las frecuentes visitas, pero le falta algo... no sé. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podría tumbarme a lo largo y aún sobraría espacio. Hace juego con la mesita que tengo aquí delante del sofá. Todo lo demás es de un blanco inmaculado. Menos mal que en la pared de la puerta hay varias hileras simétricas de cuadros pequeños aportándole un toque de color a la estancia. Son, ante todo, como Christian Grey, su empresa y sus empleados: elegantes. Aunque se trata de una serie de objetos nimios pintados de forma muy realista, colgados juntos en la pared resultan más llamativos que por separado. Mamá sabría admirarlos. Si yo los valoro, es únicamente porque, sin su presencia, por muy blanco que sea el entorno, me encontraría en el despacho gris de un hombre gris. Ellos le dan vida.

-Un artista de aquí. Trouton -me dice el señor Grey cuando se da cuenta de que los estoy observando.

-Me gustan.

¡Mierda! ¿Acaba de parecer que les doy el visto bueno?

Me está estudiando con la mirada. Juraría que lo hace despectivamente, con esa superioridad real que obtiene quien está de pie ante una persona sentada. Pues sí que es gay. Qué lástima.

Quitando los cuadros, el resto del despacho resulta desalmado, limpio y aséptico. Exactamente como Grey, quien se deja caer con grácil soltura en una silla blanca de piel situada frente a mí. Ahora que he confirmado su orientación sexual, estoy deseando chincharle. Tiene algo que me repatea. Será que me gusta. A ver cómo conduzco la conversación en su contra.

Saco del bolso mi grabadora y la preparo sobre la mesita.

-¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

Acepta con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Sigue estudiándome discretamente con la mirada cada vez que bajo la vista, y no me gustan un pelo sus conclusiones, sean las que sean. Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada para merecerme ese desdén. Ahora te vas a enterar tú de lo que es el desdén.

Pulso el botón de la grabadora. Empieza el espectáculo.

-Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Parece decepcionado. ¿Qué se esperaba?

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Kavanagh, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. -Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris. Un hombre gris, de traje gris, alma gris y ojos grises. Naciste para ser un amargado, señor Grey-. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y para seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

-Eso es como decir que ha tenido suerte al contratar a sus empleados.

Creo que le hace gracia que no venga en plan pelota. Tal vez me cueste un poco sacarle de sus casillas.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque para permitirse el lujo de decir que es acierto suyo dar con las personas adecuadas, tendría que conocerlas bien, y no creo que, a la hora de contratar a alguien, podamos saber a ciencia cierta cómo se desenvolverán en su puesto de trabajo, a no ser que vengan con buenas referencias. Y, en cualquier caso, creo que los trabajos son como las relaciones: aunque podamos ofrecer una base común, cada vez es como partir de cero, puesto que nos adaptamos a cada nueva situación. A mí me parece más bien cosa de suerte que sus empleados no le hayan salido rana.

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Kavanagh. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es hacer que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

Menuda sarta de gilipolleces.

-Si quiere que le sea sincera -y si no, también lo seré-, la impresión que me he llevado hasta ahora de usted basándome en su empresa y en sus empleados, es que es un maniático.

-Bueno, me gusta controlarlo todo, señorita Kavanagh. Supongo que eso me convierte en un maniático. Un maniático del control. -Me sostiene la mirada, con una expresión inmutable en el rostro. Tiene algo que me desconcierta en un sentido puramente sexual-. Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control, te concede un inmenso poder -continúa en voz baja, con un tono de lo más sensual.

A mí no me vas a controlar, de eso puedes estar seguro, así que deja de mirarme con esos ojitos. ¿Tú no eras gay?

-Eso suena muy arrogante por su parte, ¿no le parece?

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Kavanagh. Eso me otorga cierto sentido del poder... responsabilidad, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes. -Me ha dejado anonadada. De verdad se ve como un dios. Increíble-. Siento curiosidad: ¿por qué se ha llevado la impresión de que soy un maniático?

¿No prefieres saber por qué pienso que eres un gilipollas?

-Pues, para empezar, los vestíbulos son idénticos; echándole un vistazo a la sala de reuniones de ahí fuera y a su despacho, he visto que las mesas son de madera oscura -señalo la mesita con la mirada-, mientras que el sofá y los sillones del vestíbulo y de aquí son blancos, al igual que las paredes, suelo y techo; lo que quiero decir, es que no hay ningún cambio en el estilo independientemente de dónde me encuentre, no sé si me explico. También he comprobado que las empleadas responden al mismo estereotipo y que todos aquí van perfectamente trajeados y acicalados, incluidos los guardias de seguridad... -¿Se me olvida algo?-. Me parece muy raro. Es como si hubiese una línea marcada y usted no quisiese que nada se salga de ella. Además, por poco despiden a una de sus empleadas por no acordarse de ofrecerme algo de beber. -Pobre Olivia. Me he ido de la lengua. Siempre me pasa lo mismo-. Si usted no fuese un maniático, sus empleados tampoco lo serían.

Él me escucha atentamente, observándome con su bonita sonrisa de superioridad. Definitivamente, no le soporto. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

-Parece enfadada, señorita Kavanagh.

-¿Qué? -Soy como un libro abierto.

-¿He dicho algo que haya podido ofenderla?

-Todo en usted me ofende.

Me está mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Ja! Mierda, Kate, aguanta la sonrisa. Demasiado tarde. Ahora es él quien sonríe. ¿A qué estamos jugando? Porque yo ya me he perdido.

-¿Cuáles son sus intereses fuera del trabajo? -Un cambio de tema a tiempo siempre viene bien.

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Kavanagh.

Sigue con su sonrisa. Hay una broma implícita que sólo él conoce.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me... me aplasta. Me hago pequeñita por momentos. En sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso, aunque no tengo claro si me odia o si le gusto. Lo mismo querría follarme aquí mismo que escupirme a la cara, quién sabe. Follarme aquí mismo... Mmmmm... Eso me excita. ¡Ay, no! ¡Rubor no! ¡Concéntrate!

-¿Cuáles son sus aficiones? -insisto.

Él sonríe abiertamente, mostrando su bonita dentadura blanca y perfecta digna de un anuncio. Por su forma de mirarme, piensa, o más bien sabe, que está consiguiendo dominar la situación.

-Navego, vuelo... Soy muy rico, así que tengo aficiones caras.

Menudo imbécil. Yo provengo de una familia acomodada, y nosotros no vamos fardando por ahí. ¡A la porra!

-¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?

Su cara ha cambiado drásticamente. Me alegro de que esté sentado algo lejos. No me gusta esa expresión tan dura.

-No, no soy gay.

Ya no parece divertirse. Chúpate esa. A ver si sonríes ahora.

-¿Le molesta que se lo haya preguntado?

-Sabes que sí.

-¿Ahora me tutea?

-¿Le parece -hace hincapié en el trato de usted- una pregunta apropiada para una entrevista?

-Bueno... No he podido evitar fijarme en que jamás aparece con ninguna mujer en las fotografías que he visto. No se ha dejado ver públicamente con nadie. Y tampoco se le conoce relación alguna. Me imagino que mucha gente se estará haciendo esa misma pregunta.

-Tan sólo he accedido a ofrecerle esta entrevista por hacerle un favor a su padre. Lamento que no haya sabido sacarle provecho. Siento curiosidad por ver cómo rellena el resto a la hora de publicarlo en la revista de su facultad.

Se levanta, dejándome claro que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Este es gay y no lo sabe ni él.

-Siempre podré publicar algo más interesante que su vida, señor Grey -le digo al levantarme.

Se me ha escapado el doble sentido al pronunciar "señor Grey". Espero que él no lo pillara. Joder, Kate, el día menos pensado te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas.

-¿Piensa que mi vida es aburrida?

-Aunque le hubiese hecho todas las preguntas que tenía planeadas, la entrevista resultaría insufrible para el lector con todas esas florituras de hombre de negocios próspero que me estaba soltando. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías de una vez y me cuenta algo que no le haya contado a nadie? Tal vez que colecciona muñecas de porcelana, o que se pasa horas jugando on line anónimamente, o que le gusta el sexo duro, qué se yo. -¿Tenías que mencionarle el sexo? Entérate: este es gay. No tienes nada que hacer-. Cualquier detalle absurdo que nadie fuera de su entorno conozca.

Me mira intensamente. Yo le aguanto la mirada sin pestañear.

-Eso son tonterías. No sé qué interés podría tener alguien en ese tipo de detalles.

-¿Y qué hay de estos cuadros? -Le señalo la pared-. Son tonterías también, objetos sin la más mínima importancia, y usted ha llenado una pared con ellos y los ha convertido en lo más vivo de todo el despacho.

-¿Quiere ser periodista?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué clase de periodista quiere ser? ¿De las que escarban en la vida de la gente para desnudarla públicamente? Yo decido lo que quiero que se sepa y lo que no, y usted no es quién para hacer preguntas indiscretas.

-Entonces es gay.

-¡No! ¡No soy gay! -Parece realmente enfadado. Afortunadamente, enseguida recupera la compostura y vuelve a mostrarse como el hombre frío que mide el alcance de sus actos-. Ya le he dicho que hay que contar siempre con las personas adecuadas. Si usted hubiese sabido llevar la conversación de otro modo, tal vez me habría arrancado alguna de esas tonterías que quiere saber, pero está visto que no es la persona indicada.

Mientras pienso en la réplica perfecta, llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia antipática. Caigo en la cuenta de que habrá escuchado al señor Grey gritando a los cuatro vientos que no es gay. Obviamente, ese hecho es más vergonzoso para mí que para él.

-Señor Grey, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de unos minutos.

Él le contesta con una leve inclinación de cabeza, no obstante, la antipática se queda allí, invitándome sutilmente con su presencia a abandonar el despacho. Los auténticos profesionales, como ella, lo hacen de tal modo que parece que debes acompañarles tú a ellos, y no a la inversa. Por tanto, recojo mi grabadora y mi bolso y me marcho bajo sus controladoras miradas.

-Hasta la próxima, señorita Kavanagh. -Oigo el sonido de la victoria en su voz.

-Señor Grey...

Me despido sin mirarlo siquiera. ¿Hasta la próxima? ¡La entrega de diplomas! Ufff.

Olivia se levanta a buscar mi americana en cuanto me ve salir por la puerta. Me ayuda a ponérmela, y al girarme, descubro al señor Grey apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observando mi silueta con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Parece pensativo, y esa mirada la conozco bien. Así es como me miran los hombres cuando intentan imaginarse lo que hay bajo la ropa.

-Ni lo sueñes. -Entonces me giro de nuevo hacia Olivia, quien me mira estupefacta-. Gracias, Olivia. -Las gracias y una sonrisa, que no se me olvide-. Suerte con el maniático.

Me encamino hacia el ascensor antes de que Grey decida contestarme. Parece de esos a los que les gusta tener la última palabra en todo. Menos mal que las puertas se abren enseguida.

Le doy al botón del hall, pero las puertas no se cierran a mi espalda. Joder, es él. Las está sujetando.

-¿Qué me decía, señorita Kavanagh? No la he escuchado bien.

Esa sonrisita tan petulante me dice que me has escuchado perfectamente. ¿Te crees que me voy a amilanar ahora?

-Le he dicho que ni lo sueñe.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No se haga el inocente, señor Grey. Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. Conozco esa mirada en los hombres. No es el primero que me imagina desnuda y a cuatro patas sobre su cama.

-Tampoco creo que sea el primero que se imagina dándole unos azotes.

Suelta las puertas, que se cierran rápidamente ante él. Aún así, me da tiempo a vislumbrar esa nueva mirada repleta de un oscuro deseo. Creo que no bromeaba. Joder con el señor Grey. ¿Será posible que me haya excitado?


End file.
